echoesofdarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Clan
The Clan or Blood Pledge is the center of many foundations within Lineage 2. A clan is made up of a clan leader (commonly known as a lord) and a number of clan members. New clans may accept up to 10 members. As the clan progresses and attains levels, they can have up to 140 members. Creating a Clan Any character over level 10 may create a clan. When a character has reached level 10 or higher, he/she can go to the NPC responsible for clan creation. Clan names may be comprised of up to 16 alphabetical and numerical characters and cannot include spaces or special characters. Leaving a Clan A clan member may leave a clan, but they will suffer penalties as a result. * If a clan leader wants to kick a player from their clan, they can go into the Clan Window, click on the Actions > Clan tab, select the name of the player and click the "Dismiss" button. A member that is dismissed from the clan must wait one calendar day to join another clan, but can create a new clan immediately. When a member is dismissed from a clan, the clan must wait one calendar day to accept new members. * If a player wants to leave a clan, they can go into the Clan Window, click on the Actions > Clan tab and click the "Leave" button. When a member leaves a clan, he/she may not join any other clan for one calendar day, but can create a new clan immediately. The clan leader can accept new members immediately. If the clan leader withdraws from the clan, the clan is automatically dissolved and receives penalties. Clan Leadership Transfer A clan leader may transfer their rights to other clan members. The leader must request the clan leader transfer from an NPC who is in charge of clan activities. The new clan leader will assume their new role during the next regularly scheduled maintenance time. (The clan leader transfer should still be completed even when the server is down unexpectedly.) A clan leader transfer may be cancelled anytime prior to the regular maintenance time. Dissolving a Clan A clan leader may dissolve the clan without the prior consent of the members. Dissolving a clan is done in the same manner as creating a clan, through the appropriate NPCs. It takes seven calendar days to dissolve a clan. Clan skills are restricted until the dissolution occurs, but clan chat and clan bulletin boards may still be used. A clan cannot be dissolved when involved in a clan war. Members who leave the clan during those seven days will still be unable to join any other clan for one calendar day, but once the clan is dissolved the members who remained can join other clans immediately. A clan leader who dissolves his/her clan receives experience penalties comparable to one death and cannot create a new clan for another ten days. In addition, all the skills and fame that the clan possesses will be lost. Clan Levels Clan levels may be acquired in phases. If a clan gains a level, they acquire a new level of clan skills. Through these skills, the clan gains various clan management abilities and powers, including clan member registration, expulsion, dissolution, transferring of authority, and warehouse usage. The higher the level, the more powerful a clan may become. Category:Gameplay